1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglass retainers used to secure a pair of eyeglasses to the head of the wearer. In particular the invention relates to an improved system to maintain the strap or cable of eyeglass retainer in several fixed positions so the strap or cable does not dangle against the head or neck of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common device used today to secure eyeglasses on a person's head is a strap worn behind the wearer's head, connecting end portions of the two eyeglass temples. However, eyeglass straps are not always preferred or appropriate. Some people do not want the visibility of a strap. At work or formal events, an eyeglass strap may be distracting or may appear too casual. Other times a strap may be undesirable because of the effect it has on the wearer's hair. Some wearers object to the strap hanging down to touch the face, neck or hair and thereby annoying annoy the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 discloses the commercially successful eyeglass retainer sold under the well know Croakies trademark which is comfortable and securely holds the eyeglasses in position. If not secured tightly to the wearers head the strap hangs down and can touch the back of the neck of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 illustrates a neck retainer for eyeglasses which has a small tubular member attached to a fabric strap which fits around the neck, and holds the glasses in position when the eyeglasses are actually off. The strap is to hold the glasses in place around a person's neck, rather than retain the glasses in a position during use.
A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,961 where a neck strap is utilized for retaining the eyeglasses in position when the eyeglasses are removed from the face and are supported around the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,467 illustrates an eyeglass retainer that grips the eyeglasses and attaches to the temple pieces or bows of the eyeglasses to hold the eyeglasses in position. A neck strap for supporting eyeglasses when removed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,804 which illustrates a band that clips onto eyeglasses or goggles and will grip the eyeglasses or goggles through a tightening loop connection. A similar type device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,776.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,396 illustrates a non-stretch adjustable eyeglass holder that fits behind the head during use and has a series of holes for a fastener that provides for adjustment of the length of the strap after the strap has been attached to the temples of the eyeglasses.
Other patents that disclose eyeglass retainers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,922, 4,657,364, 4,541,696 and 4,793,702. In the later patent the inventors allege that by using a tape to form the tubes of the eyeglass retainer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604, the tubes allegedly grip the temples of the eyeglass more securely than tubes made with a sewn seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,891 recognizes the problem of a dangling strap of an eyewear retainer and provides pivoting temple arms attached to the temples of the eyeglasses without the need for a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,738 discloses an eyeglass retainer made of a material with sufficient strength to maintain an arc while being worn over the ears and US Published Patent Application 2007/0046889 discloses that a cable can be used for the strap that connects the two temples of an eyeglass retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,867 provides an eyewear retention device with a cable having sufficient strength so that, when worn on eyeglasses over the ears, the cable is suspended in an arc above the wearer's neck, shoulders or garments but in only one position.
None of the prior art patents disclose a comfortable eyeglass retainer that utilizes a strap or cable to secure the eyeglasses to the wearers-head or neck and yet, when the eyeglasses are being worn, the retainer maintains the strap in multiple fixed positions away from the wearers head or neck.